Ikuto Kaanagi
About Him Ikuto was an orphan who was adopted by the kaanagi family.Because the Kaanagi Family had another son named Reiji Kaanagi.Because of Reiji Ikuto never had any friends.He was a lonely child.One Day when was watching the television he saw the match between Japan and USA.Ikuto was stunned by how they played soccer and he started playing soccer onwards. One Day when Ikuto was training to create a hissatsu Shoot.He started to practise.When a boy passing by saw ikuto he offered ikuto to help him.Ikuto accepted,Ikuto Tried many times to shoot it into the goal but he failed.The Boy seeing ikuto wont create a hissatsu he told Ikuto "Ikuto Remember the first time u ever saw soccer remember the feeling and with that feeling kick the ball".Ikuto concentrated and remembered the first time he saw soccer.Remembering the feeling,Ikuto Ran forward and jumped with the ball,When a full moon appeared behind him ikuto kicked the ball and yelled "Sound Of The Moonlight!".the boy who was guarding the goal tried to block it with his move "Sun Blast" but the hissatsu broke throught the boys hissatsu. Personality Ikuto is a enigmatic,aloof,stoic and a little naughty ,much like an alley cat.He can also be sweet and kind.He likes teasing people.He is brave and will stand up to any challenge.He plays the violin very nicely. Hissatsu's Ikuto is a MF and a FW Shoot Hissatsu's Claw Slash :the user runs forward with the ball and kicks it up he kicks it first and kicks it up claw signs appear up and then the user kick it down and then the claws mark down and then the user kicks it with both of his legs and then the balls get boosted forward Multiple cuts:the user jumps up with the ball and then kicks it multiple times and then the ball gets boosted forward Sound of the moonlight:The user kicks the ball up and then a huge moon with a violin starts playing a sleepy and sad tune the user then backflips and kicks the ball as the playing of the voilin becomes faster. Offence Melody Beat :The user dribbles the ball forward and when the people try to steal the ball from the user the user gets an imaginary violin in his hands.The user starts playing a sleepy tuns and then the people trying to steal the ball go to sleep and the user easily dribbles it forward. Cat Movement:The user runns forward to the goal and then a huge cat appears behind the user and then the user moves in a dodging movement and dodges the people trying to steal the ball. Pictures 064b0b384c1df176643a0a4bccdabf5d1239384222_full.jpg|Ikuto Playing the violin download 23.jpg|Young Ikuto Trivia *Ikutos true surname is ikuto mangetsu *The person who helped ikuto to make his hissatsu was his brother ,hotori mangetsu. *Ikuto is mostly seen on top of roofs and almost anywhere a alley cat may like to be. Notes *I will be making his kenshin as soon as i can *Ask me if u want to use him *I will try to edit this page as often as i can Signature Ikuto Tsukiyomi (talk) 16:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:EXO Category:Male Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Fire Element Category:Darkness element Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone